


Piranhas in the Swimming Pool

by liesorlife



Series: FAB FIVE FEB [4]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Thunderbirds - Freeform, Thunderbirds are Go - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:20:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22684606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liesorlife/pseuds/liesorlife
Summary: My first ever attempt at a TAG fic, will Gordon push Scott far enough to carry out this threat? written for FABFIVEFEB 2020 Gordon Week
Series: FAB FIVE FEB [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1648882
Comments: 24
Kudos: 24





	1. Blonde is beautiful

“How. Did. You. Do. That?!” 

Scott is not happy, having woken up to his room suddenly transformed into the Yellow Peril, yellow walls, yellow carpet, yellow blanket, even his hair has been dyed a garish shade of yellow. 

Gordon just shrugs, assuming that, as Scott is never happy that nothing is wrong. 

“I. am. Waiting. For. An. Explanation.” Scott growls at him, making every word its own sentence. 

“Would you believe me if I said I didn’t do it, it has always been this way and that your perceived reality is fake?” 

“No!” Scott is fast giving up ever getting an answer from his trigger happy, prank pulling least favourite brother. Never has he regretted getting caught trying to sell him on eBay more. 

“I know what you are thinking Scotty, but this time I am completely and utterly innocent!” Gordon replies, giving his best puppy dog eyes, even though he knows Scott is immune to his charms. 

“That I do not believe, you Gordon are a lot of things, but innocent will never be one of them! I am going to get food; I want this sorted out and put back the way it was by the time I have finished, or I am filling the pool with piranhas!”

“Empty threat!” 

“I DO NOT MAKE EMPTY THREATS!” Scott’s patience has gone, he is done. Turning he walks away, leaving Gordon alone in his room. Still wondering just how he managed to pull this one off. 

*

“Scotty, what the hell happened to your hair? Virgil asks, even though he knows the answer.

“Gordon!” 

Yep, it is always Gordon, Virgil thinks, laughing. 

“This is not funny!” Scott tells him, indignation rising, he is getting angry again. “I will get revenge, I am so done with being his victim!” 

“Yeah right Scotty, what are you going to do? Whine at me for the rest of your life? And remember I didn’t do it!” Gordon, who has followed him into the kitchen, tells him. 

“How did you do that?” Virgil asks. 

“Not telling!” Gordon replies.

“So, you admit you did do it!” Scott finally catches him out.

“Of course I did it, no one else in this house has the guts to pull this off!” Gordon is laughing at them both now. Already planning to do Virgils room the following evening. “You need certain skills to be able to pull pranks, I have these skills, you guys don’t!” 

They are saved from having to answer by the global emergency alarm, leaving Scott no chance of sorting out this mess before having to appear in public, and vowing serious revenge, better than piranhas in the swimming pool revenge. 

“Maybe I could have him kidnapped?” Scott thinks while he suits up, “Nah, they would bring him back before we even realised he was gone!”


	2. Scott is done.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott is at the end of his tether with Gordon. And is finally done.

It has been a really long tiring rescue. 6 riders trapped in a MotoGP garage. And Alan knew the names and stats of every single one, and wouldn’t stop talking the entire way home. Virgil is exhausted, Scott is blonde, Alan is hyped up on adrenaline and Gordon is fast asleep.

“Leave him in there, make sure you lock the door so he can NOT get out and then we will plan my revenge!” Scott tells Virgil and Alan.

“No, that’s cruel” Alan tells him. “It is not Gordons fault you have no sense of humour!”

“I have a sense of humour, Gordon just isn’t funny” Scott replies with indignation.

“Really? Tell me a joke?” Virgil interrupts, intrigued, he has never once heard Scott tell a joke.

Scott jumps on google and starts looking for jokes.

“How about this one?

“Gordon and Alan walk into a bar. You think one of them would have seen it!”

“That’s just rude!” Alan replies.

“Okay. Fine. Two of Grandmas cookies are baking in an oven. One says to the other ‘is it me or is it hot in here?’ and the other replies ‘ARGH A TALKING COOKIE!’”

Alan cracks up and Virgil manages a small chuckle. Scott just stands there staring his phone. “I don’t get it. Cookies don’t talk!”

“Jeez Scott, maybe Alan is right, maybe you don’t have a sense of humour!” Gordon tells him, having woken up and joined the party “That joke was genius. Here try this one, why was 6 afraid of 7?”

“It can’t be. Numbers aren’t sentient and therefor have no discernible feelings and therefor are incapable of feeling fear”

“No!” his four brothers reply in unison, John having joined in on comms “It’s because 7 ate 9!”

“See even Johnny gets it!” Gordon replies.

“Of course I get it”, John replies, “Eos taught me that one last week”.

“Whatever, I am going to take a shower. Don’t forget Gordo I am planning my revenge on you!”

Gordon has not forgotten and has no intention of letting Scott get him.

*

Later that evening everyone is asleep, Apart from Gordon, who was smart enough to sleep during the flight back and is now wide awake and ready for round two with Scott. He will teach him to laugh even if it kills him, and knowing Scott it probably will.

He sneaks into Scotts still bright yellow room and picks up his phone. Using his sleeping brothers finger to unlock the touch screen, he takes a photo of him, fast asleep arms clutching his stuffed bear, the one he got from Grandma the day he was born and has not spent a night away from it since.

Posting the photo online for the whole world to see, the brave international rescue first responder pilot cannot sleep without his teddy bear, Gordon sneaks back out the room.

*

“GORDON!” Scotts voice rattles the walls as he storms into his brothers bedroom, “TAKE THAT PHOTO DOWN RIGHT NOW!”

“What photo?” Gordon replies. I can’t do that Scotty, I have no idea what photo you are talking about”.

“You have gone too far this time boy, I am never going to speak to you, ever again!” Scott is furious

“Is that a threat or a promise?” Gordon replies, unapologetic as ever.

“It is a promise!” Scott replies, immediately regretting it.

“One you just broke!” Gordon laughs.

“ARGH! OF ALL THE PEOPLE IN THE WORLD YOU HAD TO BE BORN MY BROTHER!” Scott yells at him, before stalking out the room.

*

“What did he do this time?” Virgil knows that this is serious. Scott can cope with the blonde hair, he might not like it but he can cope. This however seems to be on a whole new level.

“Check my Facebook page”.

Virgil snorts with laughter at the new profile photo. “Why don’t you just delete it?”

“Cant” growls scott through gritted teeth, “little bastard changed my password, and email address so I can’t reset it. Seriously Virg, this time I am done. I have disowned him!”

“Why don’t you try listing him on eBay again?” Virgil asks.

“Because the last time I got caught I got grounded for a week, and forced to do all his chores as compensation for ‘his hurt feelings!’ And besides, who would want him?!”

“Scott you don’t mean that, you love him”. Virgil is shocked, usually Scott isn’t this cold hearted.

“Don’t, and apart from rescue missions I am never going to speak to him again!”


	3. Ugly wears a cape!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gordon vs Scott. Round three is GO GO GO

“Gordon, just give him back his Facebook account back and he will speak to you again. I know you are not bothered, but it Is awkward in here right now. His hair has finally grown out enough for him to cut out the yellow, now is the time to make amends!” 

It is three weeks since Scott decided he was done with Gordon, and he has been true to his word, he has not said one word to him apart from to talk about work.  
“But Virgil, he needs to apologise to me, I did nothing wrong” Gordon whines. 

“You dyed his hair yellow, and you are still refusing to give Scott back his Facebook access. Why are you being so cruel to him?”

“If you have to ask, you don’t deserve to know the truth. Also, if you want to stick around for round three, things are about to get super ugly! This is just like regular ugly, but this time it is wearing a cape!” 

“Oh god, not again. I do not want to know! See you later Gords, I am going to Module 6 until this is all over”. 

“What is in Module 6? Gordon asks, temporarily distracted from his mission. This has bothered both him and Alan for years. It is the one place Virgil has named off limits to all of his siblings, Kayo, Brains and even Grandma. He only needs to keep it locked to keep Gordon and Alan out, the others respect his privacy.

“None of your business, I will see you later, and whatever it is you have planned do not and I repeat Do. Not kill Scott!” 

“not making any guarantees here Virg!” Gordon replies grinning. 

*

Scott has just got back from a simple search and recovery mission, but he needs a snack and a shower. Walking through the living room where Gordon and Alan are sat on the sofa watching Stingray for the millionth time. 

“Hi Alan”, Scott says looking at his youngest brother with love and respect, before briefly meeting Gordons eyes, he rolls his and walks away in disgust. 

Only he does not get very far, before he walks straight into Gordons new trap, and is hoisted up into the air in a giant cargo net. He is pinned to the ceiling, unable to move. 

“GORDON!” he yells. Realising that Gordon has rigged up a towel to drape its self around his shoulders, and he cant do a thing about it. 

“Did you hear a squeak Alan?” Gordon asks him. 

“Yeah, it shouted GORDON!” Alan replies. 

“Weird, oh well I am going to get a milkshake, see you later” Gordon just gets up and walks away. 

*

Several hours later, Scott is still trapped, Virgil is still down in Module 6, Gordon is binge-watching Buddy and Ellies new tv series: “the strange and unexplained tales from the deep”, having finally run out of ideas for into the unknown with Buddy and Ellie and Alan is playing cavern quest with Kayo. 

Scott has been forced to watch this now for over 4 hours, and really needs to come up with a revenge plan. The only thing he can think of, even now, is piranhas in the pool. 

*

“For Gods sake Gordon, what have you done to him now?” Virgil has finally emerged from the Module, and he is not impressed. 

“look at his shoulders, I told you ugly would be wearing a cape!” Gordon replies laughing. 

Scott is really really angry now, sweat is dripping off his face, and all he wants to do is drown his brother in a vat of acid, but first he has to get down from here. 

“Virgil, please just GET ME DOWN!” Scott yells the last three words. 

“Look Virgil, the squeak I heard earlier is positively iridescent with rage” Gordon laughs

“That is incandescent you moron!” Scott replies “Iridescent is a completely different word, and it means lustrous and shiny. Virgil throw the damned dictionary at his head for me!”  
“but look you are all shiny, your face is positively glowing with iridescent beauty, also does this mean you are talking to me now?!”

“Whatever, just get me down from here. 

“Okay, fine”. Gordon hits the release button, allowing Scott to fall 7 feet to the floor. Gordon sensing trouble now Scott is free legs it down to thunderbird 4s hanger. 

“John, tell Scott that I am off to England until he has calmed down!”


	4. remorse.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil tries to fix things.

“This has gone on long enough Gordon, get back here and apologise to Scott, or I will come and get you!” 

It has been two weeks since Gordon fled to England, and he is still refusing to apologise. Not until Scott apologises to him for starting this feud. Which as Scott has no idea what he has done wrong, is not going to happen. Virgil is determined to fix things, by forcing them into the same room to talk this out. 

“Sorry Virg, no can do. Penny and I are taking Sherbet for a walk, then as it is my birthday and the most romantic day of the year, we have plans”

“Fine, tomorrow morning you are coming home” Virgil hangs up and goes to talk to Scott. He does not want to know what their plans are!

“Scott, what did you do that made Gordon this mad at you? He keeps saying that it is you who started this”. 

“He painted my room yellow, dyed my hair, uploaded an embarrassing photo of me onto the internet for the whole world to see and pinned me to the ceiling for four hours and worse than that made me watch four hours of the Pendergasts latest tv show, which by the way is even worse than into the unknown! One episode contained twenty minutes of them arguing about giant repti… oh FUCK Buddy and Ellie! Quick open up a channel to Gordon”

Virgil is shocked by his sudden change of heart, but does as instructed. 

“Gordon, I am sorry, and I accept whatever you want to throw at me and more, I should never have left the lid off the tank when you trusted me to look after them, but what happened to Buddy was not all my fault, and you got him back eventually, and he made a full recovery, I know you love those lizards, and they helped you conquer your fear of reptiles and I will let you play one last prank on me, with no revenge if you just forgive me!” Scott is aware that he is begging, but he knows now that losing Gordons Lizard for a week and letting him get hurt is unforgivable. 

“Finally! Scott, I forgave you months ago, I just wanted the apology, also he has post traumatic stress disorder, so you are going to get the bill for his counselling! But seriously, one more prank with no come back?” Gordon asks, barely able to believe his luck.

“Yes, then we are even, and please come back, despite what I tell Virgil, I miss you” Scott tells him.

“I miss you too, I will see you soon. Fancy a trip to Tracy Island tomorrow Penny, to play the ultimate final prank on Scott?” Gordon asks her, grinning. 

“You know I will do anything for you, but do me one favour, please don’t be too harsh on your brother, he has suffered a lot!” Penny asks him gently. 

“Anything for you M’Lady” Gordon replies. 

*

“You lost Buddy? And you never told anyone? You didn’t even tell Gordon you lost one of his best friends? You know he loves those two more than he loves celery crunch bars! When he first got them, he was terrified of them, but he saw that they were innocent and defenceless and now they’re his babies. How did he find out?” Virgil is horrified, and actually sort of agrees that Scott got what he deserves!

“Yeah it was when Gordon was in the hospital having his last operation after the accident, I didn’t want to tell him because I didn’t want him to worry, then he got home and the lizard was still missing, we found him in the kitchen trying to eat Grandmas meatloaf, his leg was broken, and he was starving. But then we got another emergency call, and I forgot all about it. I never even had the chance to say I was sorry”. Scott tells him, full of remorse. 

“Wow Scott, what do you suppose he has planned for his final prank?” Virgil replies. 

“I have no idea, but I am honestly dreading it!” Scott replies. 

*

“I did your job John, Communications, they are talking to each other. I want your job, I should be the official Tracy speaker!”


	5. The Ultimate Revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the final prank

Gordon and Penny have arrived on Tracy Island, ready for the ultimate revenge prank. Gordon, left his oldest brother pinned to the ceiling for four hours and forced him to watch Buddy and Ellie in the hopes that his brother would be clever enough to figure out that this was about more than playing childish pranks, which didn’t go according to plan, but Scott knows now and he is more than ready to accept his fate. 

Alan knew, he has known for weeks, but didn’t tip Scott off just in case Gordon found out and declared war on him too. Alan maybe the youngest, but he is a lot smarter than he sometimes gets credit for! 

“So, what are you going to do to him?” Alan asks.

“Can’t tell you little bro, it will ruin the surprise!” Gordon replies, “But I am going to do it shortly, I have discussed this with Penny, and she thinks it would be cruel to make him wait too long” 

“Wow Penny, you are such a good influence on him!” Alan tells her laughing. 

*

He waits until he knows Scott is in the shower, his vain older brother will be spending time shampooing and conditioning his hair, so he knows that he has at least 40 minutes. Even so he needs to work quickly. Sneaking into Scotts bathroom he grabs his clothes off the floor and the towels. And legs it back out into the bed room, and removes every last piece of clothing his brother owns. Making sure he does not even leave him a single sock, before he heads back out into the lounge, all other bedrooms are locked and he has no way of getting clothes without coming out into the lounge and begging for them. 

*

The second Scott gets out the shower, he knows. It’s a brilliant prank, he cannot deny that, it is designed to utterly humiliate him, and it has worked, as he shuffles out into the corridor trying to get into Virgils room, as he is roughly the same size but it is locked. Damn, he thinks. Now what? He cannot stay here forever completely naked and hope someone takes pity on him. 

“International rescue, we have a situation!” John calls down from Thunderbird 5, “we will need everyone for this one. There are 6 people trapped in a storm drain, and it is flooding fast, Scott you need to get Thunderbird one out there now, Virgil will follow with Gordon and Alan in 2. Get going now! Hey, wait, where is Scott? He has never missed an emergency call?”

“SCOTT?” Gordon calls, “come on out Scott, there is nothing to be embarrassed about, we need to get going we have people to save”

Scott knows he is beaten, shuffling into the lounge desperately trying to cover himself up. Everyone Is laughing, everyone. Even Grandma, despite the seriousness of the situation. Gordon throws him a towel, and he gratefully grabs it wraps it around his hips, and heads to thunderbird one, time to get his head back in the game. 

*

It is a tough rescue, Gordon and Alan spend hours underground helping get everyone out safely and very nearly don’t make it out. The underground tunnel collapsing the minute they get out. Breathing a huge sigh of relief at seeing his younger brothers safe, Scott heads back to the island. 

*

Hours later, everyone else is asleep apart from Scott and Gordon. They are both in the lounge, the lights are dim, and they are finally talking. Gordon is lying on the sofa with his feet resting on Scotts thigh. 

“Truce?” Scott asks. 

“Truce”, Gordon agrees. “And now there is no need for piranhas in the swimming pool, by the way here is your bill!”


End file.
